


Way to Go, Starshine

by Three_White_Elephants (Chameowmile)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dick casually borrowing Kory's clothing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason's a mama bird, M/M, Sickfic, heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/Three_White_Elephants
Summary: Dick ends up spending too much time in the sun, and Jason takes care of him after he faints.Just an excuse to write some lonely boys and PG sickfic fluff.





	Way to Go, Starshine

Dick made a mistake coming out here today.

 

His Nightwing suit isn’t made for the Summer heat. People always gave him shit for his old Robin short shorts, but no one can deny that out of all the Robin costumes, his was by far the best for working up a sweat. 

  
  
Unfortunately, he's not Robin anymore, and it's a bit more difficult to dodge like he used to, so kevlar is more of a requirement than it ever was in the past. Sure, his uniform is still the lightest out of everyone's in the family, but it reaches that line of, too thick to wear comfortably in the Summer, while still too thin to install cooling units into, making it infuriating.

 

Stumbling beside a gargoyle, he fights to get his mask off, shoving it aside as his vision blots and he collapses pitifully onto the rooftop, staring up in bleary discomfort at he sky as he tries to register when he ended up on his back in the first place.

 

This rooftop is disgusting, but he focuses all of his energy into trying to stay conscious, rather than the number of pigeons present, because he's pretty sure fainting may actually kill him if he lets it happen.

 

His ears are ringing, and he really thinks he’s going to black out as he tries to get up again, queasy to all hell and trying to breathe as someone suddenly lands a hand on his shoulder and helps him sit, pressing a water bottle to his mouth.

 

Jason.

 

He turns away from it though, groaning, and that results in it being dumped on his head instead...which he can’t really complain about since it feels sort of nice.

 

“You're lucky I was nearby.” Jason grumbles-- and Dick just nods, eyes wide and unfocused as he allows the man to remove the top half of his uniform like a child, tossing it away.

 

~  
Dick wakes with an aching head, in a bed he doesn’t recognize, with early 2000s Fallout Boy music playing dutifully on a crackling radio.

 

His vision is speckling too much to get a visual, so he closes his eyes, and after a minute, Jason folds the wash cloth up and places it across his forehead, a wet hand finding its way to his neck and rubbing across it.

 

“Roy’s getting a water coolant system put into your suit for you.” He grumbles, making Dick’s head feel floaty with the timbre of his voice. “You’re lucky he’s such a nice guy.”

 

And Dick groans at that, Jason bapping him on the head with a cold water bottle just a moment later in order to be exceedingly annoying.

 

This time he takes it, shaky fingers uncapping the lid as he takes a deep breath and sits up. Jason rubs his back, and he realizes faintly that he's nude.

 

“You couldn’t have given me something to wear?” He asks, voice hoarse and awful sounding as he tugs the blankets closer around himself, the chill of the AC seeping into his bones.

 

He’ll admit, it’s not the worst place he’s woken up naked, but that’s not really the point.

 

Jason lets out a wheezing laugh at this, and shakes his head. “You lost the right to wear clothing when you fainted on a ninety eight degree rooftop in the bowery.”

 

“Hardy harr harr.” He mutters, wondering why the fuck he even thought a day patrol was a good idea. “Thanks for the water, Jay. It beats icebaths.”

 

“I bypassed the need to lug your fat ass into an ice bath when I rigged together the thermostat with some old Mr. Freeze tech. Honestly never thought I'd have a reason to use the fifteen degree settings though.”

 

"Seriously?”

 

“It's literally like forty degrees in this room right now, you just can't tell yet because your blood is still trying to boil you alive."

  
"Ugh, I hate the Summer."

  
**~**  
When Dick leaves for a cool shower, Jason takes the time to do a load of laundry, and start work on dinner.

 

So when the man slips into the kitchen behind him without ever being given any clothing, he almost has to do a double take to make sure he isn't naked.

  
Fortunately-- or perhaps  _unfortunely_ \-- it seems that he's borrowed something of Kory’s that was left in the bathroom. Apparently having no qualms about wearing his overly terrifying ex girlfriend's clothing, or a denim blue, daisy themed romper, he seems completely oblivious to the fact that he's practically half naked in the outfit.

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

And Dick shrugs, sitting down at the table as if it's not odd in the least. “I used to borrow Kory's clothing when we were still dating."

 

He snorts, shaking his head as he turns back to his cooking and tries not to imagine the scrawny teenage Robin from his adolescent wet dreams wearing cut off jeans and crop tops like there's no tomorrow. “I’m making lasagna for dinner, but you don't get any until you've had a couple smoothies, alright?"

 

“When did you become such a mama bird?”

 

**~**  
The two of them sit in sleepy silence for a while, Superman Returns playing in the background while Dick makes a valiant effort to stay awake and leans against Jason’s shoulder, AC blasting much less dramatically through the house now that his fever's down.

 

“This is a pretty nice setup you've got."

 

“Oh yeah, I've lived here with Roy and Kory for about six months now. Not too shabby.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Less lonely too.” He shrugs.

 

“I guess I can see how that would be a...good change of pace.” He mumbles, studying him, “Living alone can be pretty taxing.”

 

And something in his tone must have been pouty enough that it catches Jay’s attention, because suddenly the man is smirking, “I forget you live alone, pretty boy. Dating anyone right now?”

 

Which makes Dick fluster, because while he was expecting it, he also wasn't. “Don't tease, I'm taking a break with dating."

 

“I'm not teasing.” He grins. “I’m testing the waters.”

 

So of course this is the moment that Roy appears, smacking open the garage door on its hinges with a hollow _thwap_. “We’re all set! Just gotta let everything dry out cause I went ahead and gave it a wash with the rest of our suits.”

 

“Thanks Roy.” He grimaces sheepishly, feeling Jason's hand on his hip now. “The nanotech is such a bitch to deal with when I’m away from the cave.”

 

“It's pretty easy to short circuit without the EMP dampeners.” Roy agrees, as he visibly takes in Dick's current outfit, and glances at the television screen. “Oh, we’re watching movies?”

 

“Yeah. Any requests?” He asks cheerfully, just as Jason pinches him on the side and makes him yelp.

 

Which makes Roy looks over at Jason, eyes narrowing in a knowing way. “Nah, I have to go out with Kory pretty soon. You two can have your fun. Just put some lasagna in the fridge for when we get back."

 

And Dick watches him go, rolling his eyes when Jason's hand is suddenly on his back again, rubbing it gently.

 

“Where’re you living now?”

 

“Still Bludhaven.” He responds flatly, ignoring the skin contact, because he thinks there's probably a rule against having sex when you've just recovered from heat exhaustion. "I haven't moved in years."

 

“Gotham for hipsters. Fitting.”

 

“It’s exhausting, actually.” He rests his cheek against the back of the sofa, eyes closing as Jason thumbs along his spine.

 

“Loneliness can be taxing, right?”

 

And Dick looks back at him with a soft, “Yeah.”

 

Which earns him a kiss on the lips and Jason pulling him in close/

 

Bootsteps return as Roy calls, “Before you two get it on, Jace, where’s my bike helmet!” which scares the shit out of Dick who yelps and shoves Jason off the couch with a thud, making Roy snicker and say, "Nevermind, I found it.” just as he grabs a blue helmet of a corner table and walks back off again.

 

Jason casts him a death look, while Dick giggles awkwardly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a sequel one of these days where they actually resolve this sexual tension, but I thought I'd finally finish this up since it's been sitting on my desktop for a decade lol
> 
> Also I just feel like Jason listens to really outdated music, either from before he died, or from when he was dead just because he never got to hear it
> 
> And I met to put this footnote last night, but the cartoon they're watching doesn't actually exist. It was something HannahBarbara pitched and made concept art for, but never got greenlit. I like to think Jason stole a copy from another dimension.


End file.
